APH DramaShots
by shiroao
Summary: A collection of various genres of Hetalia oneshots  or two  with numerous and surprising pairings! Most of it are either mystery with angst, or simply drama with tragedy, etc etc. Hetalia does not belong to me. R&R.


**A/N: First Installment of APH Drama-Shots! Expect total epic (fail) sappiness on the way. Each series will have different pairings. Some may even be crack pairings like, RusIta, or something. Kekekeke~**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Persona Alice **

**Pairing/s: hint of Italy/Veneziano x Japan/Kiku (can be viewed as a friendship category)**

**Rating: K+ (near suicide accident, death of an unseen character)**

**Summary: Japan never felt so lonely before when the whole world turned against him after one accident. Will a certain someone be able to save him? From himself?**

**

* * *

**

_I never did it… _

"_How could you brother! How…! He trusted you…"_

"_Meimei… Please…"_

"_Iie! I never done it, sister! Please belie-"_

"_The evidence that is clearly shown is not a lie, or are you saying that Aniki killed himself?"_

_Yong Soo… Everyone… I never did it… He was murdered by someone… I was framed…!_

"_Japonais, 'ow could you… 'ow could you zis to your own brother?"_

"_This is an outrage! Killing another nation, this is the most dangerous and serious deed you've ever done, Japan!"_

"_You know, you won't get away with this, right, Japan?"_

"_May I suggest to pay his crimes by his own life, da?"_

_Everyone… _

_**SH-O-U-T, there's no reply, no one heard me**_

_**LA-U-G-H, And I see no one coming over here to join me**_

_**I am all alone as you can see**_

"_I can't help with you on this, Japan… You're on your own…"_

_Even Germany…_

_Won't anyone try to hear my story?_

_No… It's too late… They won't believe you…_

* * *

Japan sat at his patio quietly looking at the blossoming cherry trees of his back yard with dead brown eyes. His ebony black hair gently swayed back as the summer breeze went by.

There was peace and quiet around his little home. No noise or whatsoever, the exception was the silent twittering of the birds near and the distant cries of the crows far away.

It was too far quiet.

He doesn't like the ambient atmosphere that surrounds him…

It was nearly four weeks since he had been confined in his home because of a murder he didn't even commit. The world had put him under house arrest, while they discuss of an appropriate punishment for him. So far, there were three votes of him ending up being stone cold dead.

He released an odd tired sigh from his lips as he looked down at his lap and into his folded hands on top.

Why did this happen to him? Does fate was playing some kind of tricks on him?

He straightened up from his sitting position and wandered back inside his cold, lonely house. He briefly walked in his hall, passing by an old antique mirror that was given to him by his brother…

His mud brown blank eyes flickered in the reflection displayed in the mirror. He halted.

_That's impossible…_

His reflection was himself but at the same time it was a different person.

"_Long time no see, my other self~"_

The said mirror image had the same jet black hair and figure but he wore the old WWII white navy uniform and a bluish cape at his back. His crimson eyes were the first thing that Japan had realized that it wasn't literally himself, dressed in a carnation blue kimono.

Those burgundy eyes suddenly went soft as they gazed at each other's.

"_Don't worry, Japan… I'm here now… You won't be lonely anymore… We don't need anyone…"_

_**It is in, inside of all my dreams**_

_**I'm chasing a rabbit and fall down a hole**_

_**Running into a girl**_

_**Ecila, Ecila flipped upside down**_

_**On the water's surface that face somehow seems...**_

_**Filled with sorrow**_

* * *

For the past few days, Japan remained shut in his house, never coming out. His only companion was his other self in the other side of the mirror. For hours, he would sit in front of the house object and as days grew to weeks, his chocolate orbs also intensified into a darker shade.

_**Blue something floating, bell and a balloon**_

_**In the fading oil-paint like colors**_

_**A broken frog had been turned to stone**_

_**And someone laughed or I think that to be true**_

Somewhere in the fifth week, his phone had rung and had dismissed his own conversation with himself to pick up the ringing annoyance.

He didn't bother to say hello. He just went right up and plucked the phone from its cradle and held it in his ear, his eyes showed no emotions.

"_Japan… Japan! You… out… before… try… to… ki-"_

_What is this person trying to say? _

He was about to reply but then the words were stuck in his throat.

"_Please… Jap-… They… kill… you!"_

_**this isn't sad**_

_**So, hey**_

_**This balloon gives me such a great feeling inside**_

_**And then I saw it**_

_**A figure on the water**_

_**I asked the question "Is it really true?"**_

After the strange phone call, his other self had imprisoned him within the threshold of his home. His eyesight growing weak from the light and soon darkness enveloped his entire vision. Frantic knocks had rocked his home but he never went to answer. Not because he doesn't want to, it's because he _can't_. He was all alone in his room, caged inside of his own dreams and presence.

_**CRY-I-N-G**_

_**The tears reach the lowest of the branches**_

_**I CAN HEAR YOU**_

_**And from somewhere there's the bright sound of bells**_

_**I heard them through the sound of crashing tears**_

"Ve! Japan! Are you home!" A voice suddenly called out beyond his front door. Japan merely lifted his head up and turned towards the door.

_Is that who I think it is?_

"Ne Japan, why won't Germany let me see you? Did something happen to you? Are you alright? Ve…"

Japan bit his lip before he heard his door being unlocked and the stranger had wandered in. He froze as he heard the approaching footsteps and stopped at the foot outside of his dim-lit room.

The door creaked open at first, warm afternoon light going through the crack before it slid open.

There, before him, a certain young Italian with brown hair and an odd curl hanging at the side of his head appeared. His hazel eyes scanned the room before it stopped at the down-trodden Japanese man. His brow furrowed in instant worry.

"Ve.. Japan… What are you doing cooped up in your room?" he said anxiously, his cheery tone dropped at the sight of his friend. But then brightened up, "C'mon, Japan! Let's play! Before Germany gets here~"

Japan sat there, glowering at the Italian's way through the lack of lightness in the room.

"Get out."

"Ve?"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"_No one will believe you… Not even your friend Italian… No one… Trust me on this, Japan…"_

Japan felt tears sprouting in the corner of his dark eyes before standing up and dashing past the stunned Italian. He went to opened front door.

He stopped when he was exhausted from running. He had found himself at the lake near his home. He strode up to the edge, looking down on his rippled reflection in the water…

And without fail, there was his other self that he had thought long forgotten…

_**Oh, how busy he was, but I heard his laughter**_

_**The one running, constantly looking to his watch was**_

_**The rabbit**_

_**Ecila, Ecila, who is the one that is crying?**_

_**On the water's surface seeing that face**_

_**A weak Whisper rose**_

"_Why do you cry?"_

"Because you're there…"

"_I shouldn't be here?"_

"Yes, so please disappear…"

"_I don't like you…"_

"…"

"_I'll go with you…"_

"I hate you!"

"…"

"Please, we two should stay separated…"

"Japan!"

_**You said such thoughtless words**_

_**They made me laugh**_

_**Causing your face to sneer**_

_**Though I didn't know a thing or had at least forgotten it all**_

_**Into the dark water's surface, I set foot**_

_**The face spoke with a voice of delight**_

Japan turned at the source of the voice and there was the Italian again.

"Get back, Japan! What do you think you're doing?"

Japan smirked at this as he took one step backward, looking deeply at the strangely sneering face of his reflection. His mirror image open its arms as if to welcome him.

_**"HELLO! HELLO! I've been waiting!"**_

_**The wave shouted and laughed in joy**_

_**I was grabbed then by the rabbit's hand**_

_**The face and I were then apart**_

_**In the warmth, I tried to search for the light**_

_**But I... I could see nothing at all...**_

A hand suddenly shot forward as Japan fell back wards and nearly crashed into the gentle lapping waves of the lake.

"Japan! Japan!"

"… Huh… Where…?"

"… Japan?"

"It's dark… Where am I?" _And it's oddly warm… _

"Japan… Your eyes…"

_**It was a very beautiful thing to see**_

_**From the terrible trial, the one waking up was the girl**_

_**Ecila, oh, Ecila, she is no more**_

_**Sunk with the lighthouse to the bottom of the sea seen in dreams**_

_**Distorted colours and all of the shapes **_

_**For what I had lost, I took this hand in all its warmth**_

_**Oh, Ecila of water**_

_**It's flipped upside-down**_

In the end, it was revealed that someone had taken his vision from the beginning and has been seeing things that shouldn't be there. No one knows even the victim of how it happened and how it was connected to the murder of his dear brother. The world had sent Japan to the asylum, to be cured from his mental illness that had strangely gained from the death of his brother. Everyone had thought that the Japanese had blamed himself for the cause of his brother's death, but no one have any proof of that resolve.

Another strange thing was, the Italian that had saved him from near suicide, was found dead after a day ago.

_**The image on the surface of the water **_

_**Perhaps...**_

_**It's just me**_

_**(goodbye)**_

_**I will never see you again**_

_**Oh, Ecila, Oh, Ecila**_

_**I think I might miss you**_

_**Perhaps she had a long, long dream.**_

_**Or perhaps she is yet in a dream.**_

_**She let one tear upon the water, **_

_**and walked along a puzzling road.**_

There were so many questions that went unanswered and still, unreciprocated.

...

Back at Japan's house; inside the antique mirror, a certain ghost of a familiar smile flitted across the smooth object.

His hazel eyes watchful and sneering.


End file.
